


旧焰余烬

by Knott



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

我第一次见到默里，是在我的心理治疗师的等候室。平常确有不少人等在这里，每个人都各怀心事，但默里•巴克曼属于那样一种男人，他的心事简直是写在脸上。澄澈而又尖锐，就像碎玻璃。放在垃圾堆里平淡无奇，可是倘若给以正确的角度，它能够倒映出月光，吸引不少人的注意。这不是说默里•巴克曼是那种仪表堂堂的人，实际情况可能正好相反。他相貌平常，而且颇为不修边幅，他身上唯一算得上特别的地方，就是他是那样显著地年轻。

这是我只看上一眼所了解到的，因为对默里•巴克曼你不需要看上第二眼。这样的人你过去见到过，将来或许还会见到。他们需要的不是一个心理治疗师，不是一个能够让他们坐下来倾诉的地方或是一杯酒，而是一个沉溺其中随后又能忘掉的拥抱，一记落在额头上的带有赞许意味的轻抚，是被人像对待路边的流浪犬那样踢上一脚或是揍上一顿。因为烂在他们心里的苦恼可不是那种平常只值六便士的麻烦。所以我只看了一眼。我记得非常清楚，那是八月的最后一个星期天，那晚黛博拉•克里诺斯放了我的鸽子。或许因为我注意到对方，年轻人的目光也落到了我的身上。那目光熄灭得很快，只持续了片刻，如同冷烟蒂落入酒杯底。

如果不是后来所发生的事，也许我永远不会主动与对方结识，更不用说互相交谈了。那一年我的生活还算过得去，一切刚开始有所起色。为了让事情保持这样，我很清楚，对于这个默里•巴克曼的过去，对于在困扰那个年轻人的究竟是什么样的噩梦，我知道得越少越好。

我第二次见到默里•巴克曼时，是一家酒店的大堂。这人连醉倒的时候也是衣服鞋袜整整齐齐，仿佛在为自己给别人带来的不便深表歉意。在默里的上衣口袋里有一个信封，里面是一叠现钞和一张字条。钞票很规整，字条是从旅游信封的背面撕下来那种，上面是用蓝墨水写的钢笔字。字迹洋洋洒洒，措辞不拘一格却又透露出主人的涵养，一副保持距离而又不失礼貌的派头：“请替我叫一辆车。如果有多余的钱，就给照顾我的那位朋友留作感谢吧。”

落款是默里，长长的y。最后一笔怅惘地落下来，如同落日的余晖，舞台的幕布。但这种计划好的归宿，这种把自己的人生，连同其中的每一个意外都安排妥当的态度，反倒更令人感到失意——一个仍然抱有希望的人是不会如此的，不会把自己的每一场烂醉都计划好，并且把一个陌生人称作朋友。我把信封照原样放了回去，只留下一张钞票和那张字条，然后出去叫了一辆车。在大雨中，我和门房合力把这个人事不省的男人送上了车。车子开到视野的尽头，那个仿佛亏欠了整个世界的家伙本该就此消失。但不知怎的，有两件事情我无法忘掉，一是那份叠放在信封里整洁的现金，二是被叫做朋友这件事。在那个年轻人身上有种非常老式的性格，令他与这个世界格格不入。我叫了一辆出租车回到家。到家以后，我找出一个信封，把那张已经有些变皱的钞票放了进去，我在字条的下方写下“我想这东西你还会用到”，然后把这张沾着雪莉桶气味的纸片也塞了进去。不需要费心去找对方的地址，默里本人把地址写在了那张字条的背面。粘上邮票，把信封寄出，这就是我与这个人的全部交集。

我没有落款，尽管我本该写下“威廉•斯科菲尔德”这个真名，只有那样才显得公平。直到那个时候，我仍然怀疑这个世界会有一个位置留给默里这种人，尽管默里看上去过得不错。

下一个星期一早上十点钟，有人把电话打到了我在唐卡斯特的办公室。两下长，一下短。可是我把话筒拿起来的时候，耳边响起的只有忙音。可能是黛博拉•克里诺斯，但她从来不会把电话打到这里来。她也不会使用这种欲擒故纵的伎俩，这种招数通常是别人对她用的。我有种预感电话会再打来，但直到那天的深夜电话才再次响起来。当时我已经上床睡觉了。我把话筒拿到耳边，闭上眼睛，心思不在这里，而是飘到了对面那张写字桌上，上面有一只小小的玻璃杯，里面还有四分之一的好酒，对于一个从不贪杯的人来说只能勉强算是一口。可是对于这样一个夜晚来说，一口并不算少；对于我这样一个人来说，一滴甚至就已经够了。我在想象中接住了那滴酒，烈焰从舌尖涌向喉咙，最后停留在口腔当中。再给我一些时间，我会挂掉电话，回到梦中，迎向波本威士忌的炙烤，但我还什么也没听到：除了电话那头的雨。

细雨。听起来就像融化的冰。

我一直听到对方挂断电话为止，那只持续了短短的十秒。在那以后，我再也没有起过浅酌一杯的念头。我睡着了，但是睡得很浅，在梦中，我似乎看到了那些死人——作为鬼魂，他们看起来怪像样的。杰克•布莱诺思问我为什么从来不去看他，然后我就醒了，躺在那里，听着自己的呼吸。我本该问问自己，在认识的人里，有谁会在夜里打这种电话给我，可我并不想知道。某种迹象告诉我，那是一个求助的讯号，来自一个濒临水下的人。假如对方知道我的办公室号码，也知道我晚上就睡在自己的办公室里，那么对方会再打来的，也许要不了多久，也许需要一辈子——男人往往要花上更久的时间才承认自己陷于绝境，这一点我从经验得知。我起身穿衣服，杰克•布莱诺思的面容在脑海里短暂地闪过，就像脑海里的雨。

我记得布莱诺思是被炸死的——在索姆河失去了一只手——那也就是为什么，当我们再次见面时，我并没有像过去那样，在梦里握住那个老朋友的手。在这些日子，死人总是出其不意。

我再没有在心理治疗师的候诊室见过默里，也许那个年轻人最终放弃了治疗。理智告诉我，不该为这件事而感到可惜——像默里•巴克曼这样的年轻人每天都有，尤其是在战后。

然后是第三次，我坐在办公室里，准备在一张支票上写上自己的名字，默里•巴克曼推门进来了。那是九月的一个黄昏，在那种光线下一切都会提前预支自己的结局，但默里看上去却是黄昏本身。某种清晰，尖刻，沉向底部的东西。我不喜欢黄昏因为它终究会走向终结，那个年青人看起来也是如此。我等待对方彬彬有礼地向我问好，然后询问自己能否坐下——我们属于同一类人，全都在意礼节而且不厌其烦，几乎到了让别人无法忍受的地步——但这个我在三个星期前见过的酒鬼只是站在那里，胳膊上搭着自己的外套，像是一个走错了房间的球童，眼睛里闪着淡淡的讥嘲。他用一种直截了当的口气说话，仿佛我们已经认识很久了。

“我是来表示感谢的。”默里说。

“那只是一次性的，” 

“因为不体面？” 

“因为我没有和酒鬼打交道的习惯。”

“太糟糕了，”对方说，“我还希望我们能成为朋友。”

“你要的不是朋友，默里，而是毁掉你的人生。”

“斯科菲尔德先生，”默里说，“我知道你是谁。在我们第一次见面的时候，我就认出你来了。你上过报纸，拿过勋章，还救过一些人的命。我听到的版本是，斯科菲尔德是个战争英雄。”

我看着那张神色内敛的脸。我在等待对方的下一句话。

“像我说的，”那个年轻人表现得像是已经做错了什么，“我希望我们能成为朋友。”

“我们已经是朋友了。还有什么要说的吗？”

“我这次来，除了付清上次的账以外，还有一件事情需要求你：我需要一个地方。”

我说：“你看起来不像是缺朋友的人。”

“对，但他们都没有经历过战争，他们只是自称是我的朋友而已，”即便在看着别人的时候，默里也长久地陷入恍惚之中：“我认识的人大多已经死了。想看看我真正的朋友吗？”

他掏出几样东西。第一样是一把枪，第二样是一只扁扁的酒匣子，盖子拧得很紧，式样是属于上个世纪的东西。第三样东西就是斯科菲尔德见过的那个信封，他把这三样东西全都放在他面前那张宽大的桌子上，平稳地一字摊开。“本来还有一张照片，黑白的，”他低着头，赧然地想了一会儿，“装在另一个匣子里，但被我拿去换酒喝了。我告诉自己，总有一天我会把它赎回来的，但现在我已经把那间当铺的名字都忘记了。你看，就堕落到了这种地步——但我要求的不是你的同情，先生。或许你还记得吧，我们打过照面：我只是觉得你能够做到。”

“做到什么？”

默里像是没听见似的。“我只是需要一个地方，在那里待上一段时间，”他不好意思地笑了笑，“没有酒精，没有电话，没有一个子儿不值的同情，也不会有我过去认识的人去那里找我。”

“你认为这能够使你戒掉？”

“无妨一试，”默里的目光空洞，就像还停留在梦里，“你是我最后一个可以求助的人。”

“如果我愿意帮你这个忙，能够得到什么作为回报？”

“来之前我想过这个问题了，”默里说，“我可以给你钱。”

“把你的钱收起来，”我装作要生气的样子，“但我可以暂时留下你的枪。”

我并不真正需要这把枪，而且它也不值什么钱。我只是不喜欢把它交还默里这个主意。对于这个要求，默里表示同意，他点头的那副样子，好像已经离开了这座城市，只是徒留下在这个房间里的这座躯壳。默里已经把枪掉头转了个个，枪口朝上，朝我推了过来，但我拦住对方的手。“先别忙，”我拉开抽屉，从记录电话的便签本上撕下来一张纸，在上面草草写下几个字。“‘兹收到巴克曼先生手枪一把及子弹六发。柯尔特，左轮，连发式。膛线完整。将于对方戒酒之日交还，威廉•斯科菲尔德字。”我读道，随后把纸张对折，交给桌子对面的人。

默里定定地看着那张纸，好像对这种礼节感到厌烦，可还是收下了。年轻人的微笑是淡漠的，一种连自己都无法说服的笑。黄昏的光线逝去后，他的声音也起了变化，在他刚刚走进那扇门时，他的嗓音是精力十足的，但他现在听起来就像被榨过后的什么东西。仅余残渣了。

“现在我们可以走了吗？”

我拿起那把枪，退出子弹，把它放进写字桌右边最顶上的抽屉里，再拿钥匙将抽屉锁好，然后站起身，拿上外套，示意默里跟我走。我们来到外面，叫了一辆出租车，我交代地址的时候，默里闭着眼睛，好像刚才那场演戏式的谈判已经让他筋疲力尽了。和上次不同，这一回，我没有在对方身上闻到酒精的余味。一盏又一盏的灯光不断闪过我的眼睛，到最后，这个世界，对方，和我自己的形象都消退了，只剩下雨，浑浊而又疲惫的雨点不住地打在车窗上。


	2. Chapter 2

当时天色还不算很暗，但我打开灯，好让默里看一眼他将要住的地方。

他看着那些东西一两秒钟，然后看着我。

“这是你家？”

“我前妻的地方，”我警告道，“别问太多的问题。”

他无所谓地望着我，外套仍然搭在手上，眼睛里有种冷淡的笑意。

“那么你或许应该关照她把东西藏好。酒鬼什么都能撬出来：钱，珠宝，保险单。”

我没理睬这句话。我的心里有些懊恼。这不是关于西尔维娅。她到布莱顿度假去了，每年如此，而且她向来把这栋房子的钥匙交给我。我只是清楚默里·巴克曼不是一条我从街上救回来的流浪狗，不能叫他去洗个澡，换身衣服，把身上能换到酒的钱都交出来，再坐下来吃晚餐。默里是一个自尊心很强的男人，这样的人你只能对他伸出援手一次，此后便再无瓜葛。我想我是懊悔做了伸出援手的那个人，否则的话，我们本来是可以去别的地方喝杯酒的。但我干涉了他的人生，朝他扔了一个五便士都不值的铜板，于是我能做的只剩下离开这里了。

默里知道这一点。他看我的样子就像真正的酒鬼——清醒的微醺。那总是很文雅的微笑里带着一点怜悯，分量只是刚刚好，如同草莓圣代上面的樱桃，又像是穿过枪膛的一个吻。我看着他跨进房间，于灯光之下在沙发上安然落座。我能够轻易地想象出他出门前在镜子前调整领结的样子，因为他看起来就像那类人。眼看那双眼睛里的醉意越来越浓，我不再耽搁下去。

“这能满足你的全部要求，”我说，“没有酒精，没有电话，没有廉价的同情，也不会有人到这里来打搅。冰箱里有吃的，如果你想换换口味，也可以自己下厨。我会隔天过来看你。”

他说了声谢谢，语气醇厚得几乎能和上好的烈酒相比，但我并没有被他骗到。当醉意到达眼底的时候，我知道，那种温柔持续不了多久。随之而来的是厌倦，自责，鄙夷和自我毁灭。而我唯一能做的就是在那之前离开这里，不要毁掉这个晚上，给那个我见识过的那个版本的默里·巴克曼留下最后一点体面。当我把他带上台阶的时候，他完全没有关心过这所房子，我猜在哪里落脚对他来说是无所谓的，但他花了一点时间打量我，就像现在，而我很快意识到那不是纯粹的好奇——他在看的是待在这栋房子里时的我。我实在受不了最后的这个念头。

“斯科菲尔德先生。”他起了个头。

“威尔。”我纠正道。

“你为我做的一切，”还是那样温和的，带点负疚感的口吻，“我很感谢，威尔。”

“这话你已经说过，”我一心想要摆脱那带点怜悯的微笑，那温和的，带有负罪感的语气，甚至是那扇倒映出湿漉漉的街道的窗口，和插在床边的丁香花。“把你的随身物品给我。”

或许不该如此莽撞地下命令，但以我和醉鬼打交道的经验来看，你最好不要太过照顾他们的尊严。默里愣了愣，抿住嘴唇，但没抗议。他交给我的东西其实不多，只有一张停车票，一串钥匙和一个皮夹。车子停在丽兹酒店，日期是今天，皮夹里夹着一张当票，但我没有仔细去看。我把钥匙推回给他，只拿了皮夹里的当票和那些现金。我把停车票塞进自己口袋，再把已经被掏空的皮夹——上好的牛皮做的，缝线已经破了，边缘旧得不成样子——还给他。我当着他的面点了点那叠钱，报出一个数，他皱起眉头，好像在嘲弄我的小题大做。我打开放香烟的盒子，将那张当票小心谨慎地收好，再将盒子放回口袋。我告诉他，车子我会以他的名义去取。

“是一辆公园巷[1]，”他告诉我，“银灰色，现在已经停产了。但你能认出来的。”

我想也是。他不是那种开运动型跑车的人，敞篷也不符合他的性格。这里面恐怕还有名字所引起的乡愁，但原因我决定不去深究。默里·巴克曼眯起眼，醉意沁了进去，但还需要一段时间才能进入最里面。他朝后仰着身子，惬意地伸直两条腿。他在取笑我，而且毫不掩饰。

“如果你还需要别的，”他过分认真，一点也不像是在开玩笑，“你最好现在就跟我讲。”

“还有你的外套。”我毫不迟疑地补充道。

他递了过来。我接过外套，翻出两个口袋的内衬，确保里面没有小刀或是别的什么能够造成伤害的东西——口袋是空的。其实我还可以把内衬拆出来，但我不想做得太明显。对于践踏一个男人的尊严来说，我觉得我今晚做得已经够了。我把外套照原样搭在手上，对他欠了欠身权当告别，然后朝门口走去。我走到一半时，默里叫住了我，他的脸上有一层薄薄的，在流动的阴影，来自窗外的月光。我一眼掠过，回过头去，回家的路忽然之间变得格外漫长。

“我能问你个问题吗？”他问。

“问吧。”

“你在这里住过，是吗？”他换了种语气，“这种生活你过了多久？”

我说：“二十六个月。”语气中不见得有自怜的成分，但也没有很高兴。回答我的是一片沉寂，而这正是我最害怕的结果。我宁愿对方啐上一口或是叹一口气，也比这样安静要好得多。

我决定不说晚安。我只是加快步子，像是巴不得把屋内的这个人连同与他融为一体的夜色抛诸脑后。当我来到屋外，房间的灯光伴随我的脚步声一起熄灭了，我能够想象，默里·巴克曼坐在房间中央，像一个来自过去的鬼魂：那一点死气沉沉的醉意现在进到了他的眼睛里面。

出于礼节的必要，两天后，我没忘了给西尔维娅去个电话——哪怕我们早就已经不再说话了。

“威尔，”她接电话时的声音有些嘶哑，“别再打来。我不想让接线员听我们吵架。”

“我很快就会说完。”

她沉默了一会，我能想象得出她微微皱着眉头的样子。“说吧。”

“有个叫默里·巴克曼的人。我借地方给他暂住。只是暂时性的。你当时不在房子里。”

“这又是你的那些鬼魂吗？”她的嗓音骤然紧缩，像淬过海水的绳索，“我前天才回去过一趟，没有碰到任何人——不管是默里还是莫瑞，鬼都没有见到一个。我记得这一点，是因为我当时必须找到我的护照。不管怎么样，这种事没必要告诉我，你知道你有权进出那所房子。”

我并未惊讶，潦倒的醉鬼——尤其是正在戒酒之中的——不愿让人见到自己是很可能的。默里或许躲在花房里或是别的什么地方，西尔维娅不是一个巨细无遗的人。我走神想着这件事。

“威尔？”西尔维娅说，“你在听吗？我把钥匙留给你，是因为我不喜欢你会醉倒在大街上这个主意。更何况，那本来就是你的房子。别再为每样事情道歉，那是我们完蛋的原因。”

我不知道该说什么，最后还是说了句抱歉。那句抱歉在话筒里听起来就像一条落在你脚边的绊线一样，你知道它的下面埋着一颗绊雷，就在你的前后附近，在你看不到的地方，你明明清楚不该去碰它，可是那命悬一线的危险，那种呼吸之间的濒临，是多么地致命啊。对于无药可救的人——像我这样的人来说——它甚至令人上瘾。我本应补充一句什么，冲淡那句抱歉，但这时接线员的声音插了进来，带着例行公事的礼貌让我补充硬币，于是我挂断了电话。

我答应默里隔天再来，可是实际上，我到第四天才鼓起勇气接近那所房子。我是开车去的，路上停下来，在路边的快餐店买了两份三明治和一杯咖啡，卖给我的那个女孩子推荐他们的汉堡，我谢绝了。那里的汉堡确实不错，可是某种食物闻起来的味道会让刚戒酒的人感到恶心，何况对于现在的默里来说，任何食物尝起来都一样。在开车去的路上，我在想还有什么话可说。是的，我替他把车取了回来：像他所说的那样，那的确是一辆银灰色的公园巷——前挡风玻璃因为隔夜落在上面的雨滴而闪闪发光，但引擎盖和后挡板掉漆明显，整辆车看起来就像在酒精中浸过一样愤世嫉俗而又疲倦，这一点有点像它的主人。这件事我也要说吗？

想起我们其实是陌生人这点教人不怎么愉快，我给他带了换洗的衣物，一些洗漱用品和几本书。他告诉我在战壕里他曾经读过一些书，可是在活着回来以后全都忘光了。这话是用自嘲的语气说的，听上去几乎有些令人难过。我带去的这些书籍口味过时，也许无法讨任何人的喜欢——一册威尔弗雷德·欧文的诗集，一本爱德华·利尔写的鬼东西，某个战场老兵的回忆录。我的副驾驶座位现在就像是下午两点的茶话会，一些悲伤而失意的英国人聚在那里。

快到屋子的时候，我开慢了些。我其实并没有指望默里·巴克曼会在起居室里等我，可是看到小路尽头的邮筒被人撬开后，还是不由得感到有些失望。这是一个不祥的信号。那个白色的邮筒就像一只被猎枪击中的鸟儿，头和腿分了家。我下车去把它扶正，碰到了草坪上的泥。花园这边的落地窗开着，那架钢琴如同一个庞然大物巍然耸立，琴键上放着一只小小的酸酒杯(sourglass)。杯子是空的，好像把它放在那里的人决定将月光当做短饮鸡尾酒享用似的。我决定走路过去，但走到一半我停了下来。我原路返回，开始回忆距离这里最近的酒吧在哪。

那时候将近十二点钟，可是我找到那个地方是两点后的事了。我推开老维克的玻璃门，一眼看到我要找的人。默里·巴克曼坐在吧台前，两脚不像别人那样放在高脚凳上而是踮在地上，一只手谨慎地转着酒杯。他那种喝酒的方式，既不是浅尝，也不是酒瘾很大的人枯涸久了以后的猛灌。他在慢慢啜着往嘴里吸，额头俯向那冰冷的液体。我冷眼一看，便判断出这已经不是他的第一杯，只有第二杯才能让你从从容容，不慌不忙地用上舌头去品味。我进去的时候，他的话也多了起来。然而，他在和酒保搭话的时候还是带着那种不自然的，努力过头的样子，拘谨得有些过分。他只穿着衬衫，没有外套，天知道他是怎样在这样的鬼天气找到这里的，又是如何说服酒保让他赊账——他聊着战争，好像那是他在这世上最爱聊的事情似的，如果我是他的朋友，我就会告诉他他离开这里以后就会后悔，或许不需要等到酒醒以后，悔恨就会像一颗子弹那样击中他的心。如果我是他真正的知己，我会告诉他，最好趁着还留着最后一丝尊严，赶快离开这里回家去，那样他还能保住他的工作，他的情感，他仅存的人生。

你不是，我告诉自己，你连他的酒肉朋友都不是。你只是一个无法袖手旁观的过路人，一个多管闲事的蠢货而已。默里低着头，转着那杯酒，似乎那只盛着两指宽液体的杯子现在是他人生的轮盘赌。有的人喝酒是为了找伴，但默里却不是这样的，他比清醒的时候更独来独往。

“我喝过各种各样的东西，”他现在有点老兵的样子了，孤独，自恃，倚老卖老，换句话说令人讨厌，“弹坑里的水，尸体的尿，一个德国佬唇上的血，泡过苍蝇的奶。不管其中那样，尝起来都比这种饮料好得多。要是知道活着回来就是喝这种东西，我还不如死在那里。”

酒保漫不经心地听着，眼光并没有比看待一个没带钱包的疯子动容多少。

“我想现在还来得及，”那个穿短背心的家伙说，“你还可以回死人堆里去。”

有那么一瞬间我担心默里会揍他，但他只是把目光移开而已。他想了想——严肃地想了一想。

“不，”他说，“我在死人堆里不受欢迎。”

他的样子像是要讲故事：真正的故事。我赶紧在他透露更多真情以前赶上前去，那不是为了他，非要说起来，可以说是为了我自己。我伸手拍他的肩头——多此一举，他早就看到我了——他转过身来看我。比起我们上次见面时，那张脸多了几分距离感，好像认不出我来似的。

“再来一杯，”默里说，“我的这位朋友会付账。”

我按住杯子，对酒保摇了摇头。默里扬起一边嘴角表示认出我来，想要从椅子上下来却差点因此而滑下身去，不得不扶住我的肩膀稳住身体，我听到他湿润的、极力克制不稳的呼吸声。

“你是那些死人里的一个，是不是？”默里吃吃笑着，声音很轻，虎口掐住我的手臂。

“不，我是你的朋友。”我讥讽地说，当他的面掏出皮夹，把前两杯酒的钱压在吧台上。

他眨了眨眼。接下来我把他搀出酒吧时，他没反抗，任由我像搬动一件家具那样架着他走。我把他塞进车后座，自己钻进驾驶室，努力抑制住脾气，不要为此大发雷霆。他在跌入座位时踉跄了下，看到我了。眼角的一束余光，掠过胡桃木镶板，手摇制动杆，仪表上的数字，深色的皮革，掠过一个叫威廉·斯科菲尔德的可笑的英雄，掠过鬼魅一般跟上车的1917年。

“我本来以为自己能坚持得更久。”他把头朝后靠，轻轻说道。在艳阳高照的天气里打了个寒噤。我有些庆幸他没在看我，否则他会看到我眼睛里所有的鬼魂：活着的或是死了的。

“我明白，”我并没有插入自己的评价，“现在让我们去吃点东西。”  
我不打招呼发动车子，他像猛地挨了记左勾拳那样，坐直了，虚起眼睛打量着我。我不确定他看到了什么，我也不确信他现在有几分清醒。在那片刻之间，我差点透露真情。关于我曾经是一个什么样的人，关于战场上的往事，关于有过那样的一种爱，而现在那人已经死了。

“我记得你，”默里评述似的说，“我是在本内特那老滑头的候诊室碰到你的。我当时在想，我应该一劳永逸地结束你的痛苦。这很容易做到，你知道吧？只要一把枪和一粒小小的子弹。”

我照原样坐着，手心出了汗。脸上的神情并未变化，但我几乎听不到自己的呼吸。

“是吗？”我不动声色地说。

“没错，”默里挣了两下，坐起来了，“我本来是去和你交换死亡的。那是我唯一可以出卖的东西——我打算卖给你死亡，然后你帮助我戒酒。我知道我是个婊子，可我不在乎。老兄，我早就已经什么都不在乎了。斯科菲尔德那个战争英雄我不知道，我对他的事不了解，但你很明显地看上去不想活。你和我遇到的其余人不一样，威尔，你的心事几乎是写在眼睛里。”

我按紧方向盘，白昼弥漫在默里的眼睛里，有点像那种味道腻人的英国烟。我本可把车停下来，赶他下车，从此一劳永逸地摆脱这个难题。但恰恰相反，我稳住方向盘，脱下外套，把它抛向后座，盖住默里·巴克曼的颤栗和他那难看的笑容：这就是我和这个混蛋成为知己的经过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 福特水星1956年的Park Lane（公园巷），在战壕里，会用类似的街道名标识方位。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天我刮掉胡子，打好领带，照常回去上班。一个晚上没有睡在这里，办公室不会变成我在这个世界上最怀念的地方，但我还是希望有个地方独处，尤其是在听完巴克曼对我的那些分析以后。那小子像是对待一份圣诞礼物那样把你拆开，你还得对他说声谢谢，一想到这一点我就高兴不起来。我把自己办公室的门打开，把邮件和分类账单扔进垃圾桶，再给自己煮了咖啡。在干这些事情的时候，我的脑子里一点也没有想起酒鬼或死人之类的麻烦，可是铃声响了，一个男人走了进来。看样子，一个名叫默里·巴克曼的麻烦今天早上会主动来找我。  
  
刘易斯·道顿是个大块头，我们是在我落魄的时候认识的。我没叫他坐下，但他自己拉过一张椅子在对面坐了下来。他歪肩膀点烟，姿势属于私家侦探或是警查那种：牙齿咬得紧紧的，火柴只划一下。我等他吹灭火柴，把烟盒关好收进口袋，再将打量墙上画作的目光收回，然后才注意到我这个人。他冲我笑，好像我们是老相识，烟盒上的锡亮亮地倒映在他的眼睛里。  
  
“今天早上你来晚了，斯科。”道顿说。就连他的声音也甜甜的，就像鸡尾酒里面的糖浆。

“我没有想到有人会挂念我。”我说。  
  
“知道一个叫默里·巴克曼的家伙吗？”他不耐烦了，“听说你和他很熟。”  
  
“我和城里半数酒鬼都很熟，”我说的是实情，“你得再具体一点。”  
  
“有人看见你送那小子回家，上个月，在伯爵酒店门口。我的人说你送他上了一辆出租车，不仅替他垫付车资，还在他离开时恋恋不舍地望着车后座，好像他是你丢在明斯克的哪条狗。”  
  
“道顿，你确实以行为不检的名义逮到过我，但要逮我进监狱，你得更努力一点才行。”  
  
“那么你没和那小子睡过觉了？”他笑得令人作呕，我只好移开视线，否则难免无法控制自己，一拳打在他的门牙上。“没必要说谎。我们都是老朋友了。从你退伍那天起我就认识你，你一向喜欢那些把自己弄得一团糟的家伙。我听说那个叫巴克曼的小子可是有一副好皮囊。”  
  
我没发作。像道顿这样的人喜欢不时来惹你，把你脸上受辱的表情当做他的醒酒汤。没人知道为什么，也许他昨天晚上过得不顺，也许一个在杜菲公寓的小婊子给他吃了闭门羹，于是他就想起了老威廉，想起一个十年前他看见过在公园里和另一个男人厮混，还蠢到脱下过裤子的家伙。那个斯科菲尔德如果还在这里，也许会上这个当，但他早就已经离开了，离得远远的，再也无从找起。老道顿今天早上的努力注定要落空。我从椅子上站起来，打开了门。  
  
“现在是你离开的时候了。”我不需要抬高音量，道顿明白我的意思：有的人你只能惹一次。  
  
他没抬起脸来看我——尽管我仍然冷冷地看着他。我在把门打开后就将手插回了兜里，西装外套原本是扣好的，现在我把那颗扣子打开了。我不会蠢到以为像刘易斯·道顿这样的人会站起来给我道歉，可是他仍然稳稳地坐在那里，这件事情有些奇怪。我们不是第一天认识了，我也有我的筹码。一般来说他不会把我惹到这种地步，我只是一个微不足道的小人物而已。  
  
“听好了，”我听见他说，“坐下。”  
  
我站着没动。他有些厌烦地拧过头来看着我。烟雾缭过了他的一边嘴角，那里有道伤疤。  
  
道顿说：“我不喜欢你们这类人，你们总是有死人的地址。当然啦，他们管你们这些人叫做英雄。可是我总是说，就算把这个世界上能想得到的好处都给我，我也不愿意成为你。”  
  
我只是平静地对着他看，或许我想知道他能够把这场独角戏唱到什么时候。他从风衣口袋掏出一样东西，甩到桌子上。那东西落到颜色深暗的木头上面，乍眼看去格外苍白。随后我才看出为什么，那是一张两寸的黑白照，材质和轮廓都已经有些褪色。照片上是一张陌生的脸。  
  
“认识这个人吗？”道顿说。  
  
“从未见过。”  
  
“你确定？”  
  
“以我母亲的坟墓起誓。”  
  
“好好看看这张脸，”道顿说，“这才是真正的默里·巴克曼。这位老兄死在了战场上，他的家人唯一的要求是给他弄块像样的碑——只是在我们俩之间说说，我觉得这么做实属多余——总之，我们就是这样搞到这张照片的。不用我说你也猜到，可怜虫活着的时候只拍过一张照片，就是在你眼前的这一张。我和他不熟，但我可以告诉你他早就死了，尸体都凉透了。”

“那么我认识的那个人是谁？”   
  
“鬼知道，”他从从容容站起身来，扣好外套，把烟直接按灭在咖啡碟子里，尽管烟灰缸就在他的眼前，“如果你还有机会和他打照面的话，告诉他我们也在找他。对于他在这个世界上的下落，还有几个人关心。那个默里我不知道，但这个默里惹了不少麻烦——酗酒，偷窃，斗殴，你能想到的那种麻烦。更何况，冒充战场上有军功的人是重罪，但这个用不着我来告诉你。斯科菲尔德知道一切和战场有关的事，我说得对不对？想知道我真正的建议吗？”   
  
“我洗耳恭听。”   
  
“离他远点，”刘易斯·道顿咧了咧嘴，一副语重心长的样子，但我明知他恨不得拿我的肠子做副钱夹：“如今这个世道，你最不该惹的就是鬼魂——尤其是那些从战场上回来的。”   
  
留下他的临别赠言，道顿从我的办公室扬长而去，把沉默的鬼魂留给我去操心。现在回想起来，或许他早就派了手下跟踪我，否则他不会离开得那样快，或许假默里还惹下了更大的麻烦，只是他没有对我透露。除了这些，没有别的可以解释一个凶杀组的老资格会这样关心一宗小小的冒名顶替的案子。我早就已经受够，但我没有想到这一天关于那个酒鬼的麻烦事还没完——我用完午餐回到办公室里时，一个年轻女孩在那里等着我。只看背影，她很像西尔维娅。我打开门，她回过头看到了我的脸。该死，她长得确实和西尔薇年轻时一模一样。   
  
“斯科菲尔德先生，”她用一种祈求的语气说，“我是为一个你我都认识的人而来的。”   
  
我脸色苍白，额头抵在门边，一时说不出话来。她吃惊地看着我，就像看一个突发癫痫的人。   
  
“老毛病，”我挤出一句话，“能麻烦你把百叶窗关上吗，小姐？谢谢。不，用不着操心，过一会儿就会好的。请不要出去叫人。现在我只需要——我只需要到那边坐下，一会就好。”   
  
她扶我坐下了，就连心软和看不得别人受苦这点，也和西尔薇一模一样。西尔薇是在嫁给我以后心肠才开始变硬的，而那是我的错。我仰头靠在座椅上，她把杯子递到我唇边，但我拒绝了。我咬牙又坐了一会，睁开眼睛。她有种罕见的稳如盘石的性格，并未因此而惊慌失措。   
  
“抱歉，“我的声音稳定一些了。“你刚才说什么？”   
  
“我需要知道他在哪，斯科菲尔德先生。几星期前，他离开了家，断绝了和我们的联系。所有对他有过一点在乎的人都放弃了，因为这不是第一次，他们最后总会在一个什么地方——车站或者是当铺——找到他。但这次不一样。他是带着枪离开家的，我必须知道他在哪。”   
  
又是默里·巴克曼，世上所有的倒霉事似乎都与他有关。“你是怎么找到我的？”   
  
“你去取过他的车，”她吸一口气，又看着我。“替他泊车的那家伙还记得你。他描述了你的相貌，因为你给的小费不菲。我在电视上——看见过你。你办公的地址和电话做了登记。”   
  
“听着，小姐——”刚一开口头又痛起来，我只好拿一只手撑住太阳穴。   
  
“安。”   
  
“安，”我改口，“我做过承诺。我对另一个人保证过。那就是在他成功戒掉以前，不让任何人找到他——哪怕这个人有着漂亮的脸和能让天使动容的笑容，恐怕也无法改变这个结果。”   
  
这种恭维话并未令她动心。“斯科菲尔德先生，”她说，“你不清楚。他需要别人的关心。”   
  
“也许他并不需要。”   
  
“你还不了解他。”   
  
“我看到的已经够多的了。”   
  
“无论我说什么，你都不会告诉我他在哪？”   
  
“我很抱歉，女士，”我只想尽快摆脱这场谈话，“承诺就是承诺。我只能告诉你他在一个安全的地方，没人打扰，过得还算不错。如果他想要见到过去认识的人，他会主动联络你的。”   
  
她的呼吸急促起来，嘴唇明显颤抖了一阵，眼睛盯着我看。我担心她要哭了，但她攥紧了会客时脱下来的那双手套。“你是一个铁石心肠的人，斯科菲尔德先生。在所有的这些礼节下面，你很无情，也很残忍。一个真正关心他的人怎么能够忍受每晚不知道他在什么地方？”   
  
“能够，而且也必须忍受，”我说，“如果你想他活下来的话。”   
  
她睁大眼睛看着我，我感到疲倦。我想不通为什么一个从战场回来的老兵要和安这样的女孩牵扯在一起，她属于教堂，属于冒着黄油香气的早餐，属于所有那些未被损坏的，心怀希望的事物。但我可以看出这种教养，这种处处为他人着想的性格，这种她随身携带，轻松得就像携带一只提包的完美，让默里·巴克曼无法忍受。他害怕被拯救，怕到不惜躲进酒橱里的地步。每次她关心他的时候，他一定感觉像是咽下沥青——因为他知道自己无药可救了。   
  
“斯科菲尔德先生，”她颤抖着声音说，“难道你就从来没有希望过有人找到你？”   
  
我几次蠕动嘴唇，想说什么，但最终只是叹了口气。她完全击败了我。雅致优美的安击败了已经不知道教养为何物的斯科菲尔德，就像击败一个稻草人那样轻易。在她的语气里有种绝望，像弹坑里死人伸出的手掌那样抓住了我。这是其中一个原因，我想另一个原因是，我妻子的婚前姓名恰好也是安，而我曾经叫她我的安妮。我对自己摇摇头，推开往事，起身送客。   
  
“我会告诉他你来过，”这是最后的让步，而她懂了，“至于要不要见你，由他决定。”  
  
你猜对了，这些天晚上我都和那个叫默里的家伙待在一起。他抽我的烟，把脚搁在我的书桌上，却忘了告诉我这件关于他自己的事。对不起，老朋友，我其实不叫默里·巴克曼，那家伙已经死啦——我想象他带笑说这话时的样子，他一定有办法把话说得简洁，流畅，礼数周全，就像酒席里的服务生问你要不要香槟。现在发现你对他一无所知还不算太迟，我对自己说，还来得及把他退回到那个你发现他的垃圾堆里去。最好的办法是让他自己待着。很难说我究竟想要说服谁，也许我谁都想说服——刘易斯·道顿，那个叫安的女孩，还有我自己。   
  
这天晚上我其实一点也不想见到他，但答应了别人的事情总要做到。我把车开进我们那所老房子的车道，打开我所走进的第一个房间的门。那个年轻人在里面，已经有将近一个星期滴酒不沾。我没打招呼，直到他抬起头来看我。道顿是对的，他喝醉酒的时候更讨人喜欢，而现在，在苍白的灯光下，他看起来只是一个脆弱而又敏感的人，一个失败者。   
  
我一句话也没说。他只看了我一眼，便看透了我。“她找过你了。”   
  
“我告诉她，我会把话转告给你。让你做决定。”   
  
他慢吞吞地别过头，一副受辱的模样。我在他脸上看到了什么，我不喜欢。   
  
“你不明白。”他压低了声音，眼眶和双颊变得发红。   
  
“我确实不明白，”我发作道，“我不明白默里·巴克曼每天还不到五点就喝得烂醉，而他压根就不喜欢酒精；我不明白为什么他需要朋友，却要强逼他们憎恨自己；我不明白他抛下像安这样的女人，投向酒精和娼妇的怀抱；我最不明白的是，他明明活着，却活得像是一个死人。或者他本来就是死人，或者他压根就没有从战场上回来，回来的只是他的躯壳而已。”   
  
他长久地看着我，露出一个比哭还难看的笑容。如果说那算是笑的话：两边鼻翼神经质地抽搐，嘴角谨慎地抿起。嘴唇和颊边泛起大片的红色，衬得戒酒后的面色愈发苍白。他的眼睛从未像眼前这般清澈，宛如透明，我听到他小心地呼吸着，像是怕碰伤肋骨里的什么地方。慢慢地吸入，再缓缓地呼出，每一次成功避开想象中那根的针，他的目光便有些许涣散。   
  
“我一直希望这只是一个梦，”我听见他梦呓似地说，“总有一天会醒。”   
  
“抱歉打扰你的美梦，”我硬下心肠告诉他，“你最好考虑见她。因为她怀孕了。”   
  
“我可以回去。但这是你要的吗，威廉？交出我，让你的生活好过？”   
  
这太过分了。我只差一点就要提到他假冒他人这件事。我抢过他手上的香烟，自己吸了几口。   
  
“没错，”我说，“你的情况已经有所起色，而我厌倦你了。你最好滚回去，去过你原来的生活。我们并不怎么熟悉，小子，我甚至不知道你是谁。除了一个门牌号码和一个名字。”   
  
他站起来，脸上并没依依惜别的表情，而是多了一种耐心。他看着我，好像我正犯下大错。   
  
“难道你还没认出来吗？我就是你。我们有很多相像的地方，这就是你为什么带我到这里来——我让你想到自己的过去，所以你从来就不喜欢我。还有那个名字，我敢打赌你的心里也有一个名字，你没有把它告诉过别人。很抱歉，如果我让你感到不舒服，你可以动手揍我。”   
  
我盯着他。血液正在往我的头上涌。  
  
“你还记得那个名字，但你已经不记得那张脸了，对吗？”他还在用那种牧师的口气说话，现在更轻柔了一些，“现在告诉我，威廉。那是谁？”   
  
“一个叫汤姆·布雷克的家伙。”说完这句话，我朝他的脸挥出一拳。指关节正中下颚骨。   
  
他歪了一下重心，慢慢抹掉鼻子上的血。我递给他手帕，然后拽他起身，两样他都没拒绝。他拒绝依靠我而是自己站着，等到呼吸平复，才缓慢地转过身。我看着他迈开步子朝门口走去，没有回头，一只空着的手攥住我的手帕，另一只手抓的是我的外套。他挨打挨得漂亮，几乎算是有绅士风度，让我为动手而感到后悔。但那种悔意没有持续多久，他走到了门边。   
  
“本来不想弄脏你的手帕，”他背对着我，抛过来一句话：“但还是办不到。”   
  
这话说得仿佛出拳的人是他似的。我没答话。他想了想，又说：“有时候我觉得你才是那个在梦里的人，我不确定你自己是否知道。抱歉事情变成这样，威廉，我始终会感激你的帮助。”   
  
“我们不会再见面了，对吗？”我问，几乎就像在问自己。   
  
他没回答，在我对那天晚上的记忆里，他甚至没有为此而回头。我的本意不是把赶他走，而且我比任何人都清楚，距离他真正戒酒还有漫漫长路要走，如今只是稍微有所起色而已，一旦回到那种生活中，他会受到诱惑再次开始喝酒，这是很有可能的。可是我们吵了起来，而我又控制不住自己的脾气，于是一切都无法挽回了。我颓然坐下，把烟摁灭在他滴下来的那摊血里。   
  
一滴血——现在掺入了灰烬的气味——这就是默里·巴克曼所留下来的东西。 


	4. Chapter 4

再也没有了默里的消息。那个来历不明，行踪不定的男人就这样离开了我的生活。以男人间的友谊来说，我不算为他做过些什么，以酒鬼间的情分而言，我们甚至不曾举杯共饮过。考虑到这些，他这样离开也算是恰如其分。许多人都会突然消失，而我早已习惯了告别。只是偶尔，当我独自一个人坐下来玩填字游戏时候，当我的手边放着一杯酒，而办公室的那扇窗户倒映出薄暮的光线的时候，我会想起曾经有过这么一个人。我一边用削得尖尖的铅笔把单词填进方格里，一边好奇那个年轻人现在是否已经完全摆脱了酒精。世事难料，如果我再见到他，我会告诉他在他离开以后我又再次开始喝酒了。而他会怎么回答？以我对他的了解，他很可能只会一笑置之。默里·巴克曼特有的尖锐：谈笑只是平常事——然后澄澈的目光直插进你的心里。  
  
奇怪的是，酒精对我的诱惑完全消失了，变得索然无味。我在用品味往事的方式喝它：黄昏时小酌一杯，午夜清醒时的梦回。廉价淡啤酒和昂贵的黑标威士忌对我而言再也没有区别。曾经，我对同等价目下的每一个细微差别都一清二楚。但我现在只喝波本，没有垫子，没有餐巾，缺乏杯边装饰，不加调料。我不知道这算是什么，一种逆行的自我补偿？我仍会梦到那些死人，次数只会更多不会更少，一次，真正的巴克曼也加入其中。照片中的那张脸张开嘴唇，似乎想要告诉我那个自称默里的人是谁，但话还没传到我的耳边，那个梦就结束了。

在我的想象之中，或许我会在百货公司之类的地方重新见到他。一个改过自新的男人，滴酒不沾，谈吐乏味，试图为妻子和孩子选购礼物。每年圣诞节，我都会在类似的地方碰到这样的人。今年只会有一点不同，当我再次碰到他们的时候，一张熟悉到近乎平淡的面孔会加入到人群中。我不会和他打招呼，因为没有那样做的必要，他会主动对售货员微笑，给对方恰到好处的小费，而我会在他掏出第一张钞票以前就离开——重逢有各式各样，这一种是最好的。  
  
但愿如此。  
  
在从曼切斯特回来的航班上，我做了一个梦：我坐在一棵高大的树下，正要醒来。我想我刚才是在闭着眼睛打盹吧，在那种午后的氛围和光线中。我的视线朦胧，掠过眼前的事物。这个地方似曾相识，而且我曾经来过。四周一片沉寂，我感觉到我已经醒了，但我的眼皮依然感到沉重，无法在短时间内站起身来。就像醉酒以后的第二天清晨，一种睡意沉沉笼罩着我。从那个梦里醒过来时，我觉得自己好像走了很长的一段路似的，一时间竟弄不清什么才是现实了。我目光茫然，呼吸不稳，当时一定看起来像个鬼魂。我的这副样子，加上挣扎着坐起来那副僵硬的姿态，把推车经过的那位小姐吓了一跳。她穿着空姐的制服，不由得停下来看着我。  
  
“能给我一杯喝的吗？”我对她笑笑，胃里有种空虚。  
  
她向我推荐了特色鸡尾酒，可能我当时看起来很需要来一杯吧。我告诉她，给我来杯施格兰就好。我呷入姜汁和奎宁水的混合物，感觉稍微好了些。对那个梦的解释很简单，我曾经这样筋疲力尽地坐在这样一棵树下，仅此而已。但这个梦不太一样，它太像现实了。它的色调，气氛，一切都属于现实，正是这一点让我不安——已经过去将近二十年了，我从未梦到过那一天，为什么到了现在会有所改变？我把这归咎于心脏的问题，归咎于我已经不再年轻。去年体检时，我的家庭医生就警告过我：少抽点烟，威尔，你的身体不比过去了。  
  
从机场开车回来的路途中，我找到了另一个解释：你在走下坡路，威廉·斯科菲尔德，所有的人都知道，他们只是碍于情面不好告诉你。这趟路程是我开过的最乏味的一趟路，由于开得慢，抵达公寓时已经将近午夜了。我很久没有回到这里来，假如不是时间太晚，我又不方便直接把车开回办公室，我是不会回来的——这是我和西尔维娅离婚后临时租的一个地方。房东是个崇拜退伍老兵的遗孀（她自己的儿子也死在了战争中），她的殷勤总是让我感觉受之有愧，倘若不是这样，或许我早就已经退租了。大部分时间我并不住在这里，这解释了为什么当我把车停好，准备下车时，门房殷勤地走了过来，替我打开车门。  
  
“旅行，先生？”  
  
“我的父亲去世了，”我简短回答，“他们需要我去处理一些关于遗产的事。”  
  
“我很难过，先生。”门房礼节性地说，“但既然您回来了，有件事情需要您亲自处理。”  
  
他带我去看，那辆车停在公寓背后一条僻静的巷子里，像个幽灵。我在看到它以前，已经知道它是什么样子的了：一辆56年的水星公园巷，银灰色。发动时引擎声如同舞女的裙摆——你在酒醒时嫌吵闹，但在醉梦中又怕太轻。比起我上次见到这辆车来，它只有一个地方发生了变化：一对车头灯似是被撞坏后重新换上的，新得骇人。门房把我带到这件无法理解的东西前，就像博物馆里的讲解员把旅客带到恐龙标本前那样。他告诉我这辆车是一个男人开到这里来的，对方没有留下姓名，只是说这是送给斯科菲尔德先生的礼物，门房对他说斯科菲尔德先生现在不在这里。“那就把它留在这儿，等他回来，”那人说，“反正我他妈的不在乎。”  
  
他说话的那副口吻，让门房以为他是喝醉了发酒疯，但那个年轻人温文尔雅，礼节周到，不像普通的醉鬼。他对门房微笑——笑容只是淡淡的——给门房烟抽，把车连同插在车上的点火钥匙一同留下，转身便上了辆出租车。门房追出去管他要地址，只见他朝车外伸出一只手，手上戴着戒指，姿势轻慢但并不侮辱人。车子发动以后，陌生人朝窗外掸烟灰，香烟一头红色的火光，瞬间便消失在夜色里。我听门房讲述事情的经过，就像我亲眼看到了这一幕似的：  
  
一只戒指。一次挥手告别。一根烟。  
  
我只替他付过一次车资，加上一杯酒，两者加在一起，远远抵不上这辆车的价钱，可是对于我和他这样的人来说，人生中的价码不是这样算的，我完全可以收下这辆车，不至于心中有愧。那么，我为什么一点也高兴不起来？我的心情愈发沉重，好情绪似乎转眼间就消失了。  
  
“这是什么时候的事？”我问道。  
  
“三天以前。”他告诉我。

这么说，还有时间。如果早些料到会有今天这一幕，上回我揍他时应该出手更重，而不是像个娘娘腔似的只用拳头给他挠痒痒。我对门房解释了几句，向他保证我会给这辆车找个更好的去处，他才半信半疑地放我离开。我回到家，衣服都没脱倒头就睡，半夜电话吵醒我时，我才想起默里·巴克曼已成过去——如今，在我面前，他已经不再掩饰自己是另一个人了，一个查过我的公寓地址但从未打扰过我的人，一个会在离开前给我匀出一根香烟的时间的人。  
  
我没去接电话，任它响着。默里有一次对我说，那些幸存下来的人早就不是他们自己了。他们带着对别人的回忆活着，在不知不觉中活成了其他人的样子。  
  
“包括你？”我当时问道。  
  
默里漫不经心地把烟摁灭，斜睨我一眼。“尤其是我。”他补上讥讽的一笑。  
  
电话铃声还在响，我不去管它。这一次，我是在电话外面听到雨声的，而直觉告诉我另一个人也在听。这也是一种重逢：假如我接起那个电话，雨声会像一颗子弹那样把我们串在一起。  
  
为了那件从明天起要去做的事情，我必须抵御换个角度去听那种雨声的冲动，就像抵制酒精的诱惑一样。我做到了，不久后，铃声戛然而止。我想在我的人生中，只有这一次还算聪明。  
  
第二天起，我照旧睡在办公室，但我给了帮我泊车的那家伙一点钱，叫他在每天的同一个时间——也就是傍晚时分——替我把车开回家。我交代他做这件事时，顺带脱下了我的大衣和帽子。我把大衣叠好，帽子放在大衣上，一并交到他的手上。他目瞪口呆地看着我，以为我从曼城回来后发了疯，但我语气平静地告诉他，当他帮我把车开回去时，最好穿着这件大衣，戴着这顶帽子，并且在途中不要做过多的逗留。他把车停好后，可以在我的公寓过夜。走送货出口上去，我说，不会有人看到你的，条件是，第二天早上你得照原样把车开回来，越张扬越好。  
  
到什么时候为止，斯科菲尔德先生？他用怀疑的语调问。  
  
我告诉他我也不确定。  
  
他还要问更多的问题，但我用两张现钞拦阻了他。为了让他放心，我编了一个关于我前妻雇佣的私家侦探的故事，于是他穿上我的大衣，戴上我的帽子，从我的手上接过了我那辆不值钱的奥兹莫比尔的钥匙。他离开后，我坐下来想我还漏掉了什么：我，这就是我漏掉的东西。  
  
到了第六天的晚上，有人撬门。当那根铁丝在锁眼里旋转时，我没有动。当那把锁应声开启时，我仍然不理会。我想我是听到书桌的其中一个抽屉打开的时候才决定亮明身份的，在此之前的一切只是模糊地验证了我的猜测而已。我打开电灯开关，闯入者在书桌背后一动不动。  
  
“你在找这个吗？”我说，让对方看到我捏在食指和拇指之间的那枚小东西。  
  
几星期前我还揍了这个男人一拳，他挨打时一声不响，没有求饶过一句话，可是在这一刻，在看到那枚子弹以后，默里·巴克曼怔了一下，把抵在下颚上的枪口挪开，哭了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

那天晚上的默里就像一根燃尽的香烟，是被人扔在舞台背面，连卷烟纸都烧干净了的那一种。或许我该问问他，在我离开后都发生了什么事，但我不想问，也没必要问。我开灯的时候，他正朝自己举着枪，枪口抵在下颚上，扳机就扣在他的手指上，枪管与他的领结平齐。他拿枪的手势很简洁，仿佛多用一根手指都显得多余似的。我毫不怀疑，倘若那把枪里有子弹，那颗子弹此刻已经打进他的下颚，撞进他的脑子，在他身后的那堵墙上留下高速迸射的脑浆。  
  
在那一刻，他的眼睛也很像死亡：像你在深井里看到的什么东西，你伸出手却够不到。我见过自我了断的男人，但默里把整件事变得彷如出门旅行。那只是很短的一个瞬间，这种机遇一生只会降临一次：在短暂的对峙当中，你会看到另一个男人的底牌，他生命的分量，乃至于他的全部人生。但我错过了它，因为我现在才看他第二眼：他是淋过雨才来的，雨水渗进了他的眼睛里面。他用斟鸡尾酒的方式拿枪，却以小偷的格调撬锁。他的上身坐得笔直，却不拘小节地伸出两条腿。一双皮鞋是擦过的，一只鞋的鞋尖远远地挨在那块方砖边上。老兵的经验——血溅不到那只脚上，哪怕溅到时死者也已经咽气，因此也不必看到了。这就是巴克曼：哪怕他要开枪打死自己，他也要给我留下一点不会被鲜血和脑浆弄得乌七八糟的东西。

你能拿什么安慰这样一个人？我自问办不到。我只是任由他在我面前哭，任由他跌倒在那把椅子里，双眼恍惚地望着我。一旦那只拿枪的胳膊垂落下来，我跨前一步，把枪从他的手上夺了下来。我拧住他的虎口时，他眯起眼睛，就像隔着一层浓雾看我似的。我回到桌子的这一边，那里有预备好的两杯酒。我把其中的一杯自己喝了，另一杯拿在手上，朝那个死气沉沉的男人走去。他的姿势依旧和我离开时一样，一点没变，跌落在那把椅子里像一只垂死的鸟儿，周身没有一点活气。我松开他的领带，拍拍他的脸，他仰头望着我，嘴唇迟缓翕动。  
  
“你应当再给我一拳的。”他低语。  
  
“太迟了，”我板着脸说，“把这喝掉。”  
  
我把杯子递给他，他拿颤栗的手指接住。我抛下他，绕过桌子去给自己倒第二杯——我的手也在抖，是一种细微的轻颤。等我回来时，他的杯子已经空了。他用力吸一口气，坐起身来。抓扶手的姿势依然很吃力，但至少像个活人了。我匀给他一半的酒。这次他没有急着饮尽，而是把嘴唇按在杯沿，小口呷着。每次我走到他身边，都能闻到他身上被雨浇透的气味，那味道就像缎子在被一把剪刀撕扯。我回到桌子的这头坐下来，点起烟，任由他花时间打量我。  
  
“你在想为什么要选这里，”他低喃，“但我无法容忍死在别的地方。”  
  
“喝你的酒。  
  
但他就是不愿闭嘴，他接着说下去。“我把枪留在这里的时候，你一定想到会有今天吧。”  
  
“默里，”我说，“你是一个混蛋。没错，你很勇敢，如果有人要对你开枪，你连眉头都不皱一下——但你仍然是个混蛋。我对藏在这名字底下的那家伙一点也不了解，只知道他不叫这个。可是那和我有什么关系呢？默里·巴克曼是从死人堆里爬出来的，默里·巴克曼为救别人负过伤，可我认识的只是一个连死都不愿意麻烦别人的杂种，临开枪前还要给我留下半块砖的干净地方。喝完这杯酒，我送你回家。除此以外的一切都没有必要再谈，到此为止了。”  
  


“家，”他苦笑，“我已经没有家了。”  
  
“每个人都有家。”  
  
“但我没有。也许曾经有过，但现在没有了，”他轻抚着酒杯，“而这一切是我的错。”

“我不想听。”  
  
他露出一个淡漠的笑容，就像裹在手帕里的冰。我已经有些受够我手上那根烟的味道了。我四处张望，想找到那个二手集市上买来的烟灰缸，但还没找到，他已经把杯子递了过来。我将烟蒂直接按进杯子里——里面的酒只剩下薄薄的一层，光泽柔润，像婊子的一个吻。香烟在酒中熄灭，他脸上的笑容也隐去了。他咬住牙关，再次长长往里吸了一口气，站起身来。我抬头看他时，他拿手帕按住额角，呼吸声脆得像在冰上滑。那是一张忍耐的脸，脸上半是泪珠，半是雨水，那副客客气气的样子，一点也不像一个就在不久前还想开枪自尽的人。  
  
“或许你是对的，但我这个人很固执。不请你喝杯酒，我是不会让你送我回家的。”  
  
“即使喝过那杯酒，”我说，“也不会改变什么。”  
  
“很可能，”他同意了。“你赌博吗，威尔？”  
  
我告诉他从不，即使是在战争时期也没有。这件事好像并不出乎他的预料。  
  
“那么我来和你赌一局，”他点点头，“陪我喝杯酒，我就告诉你我的真实姓名。”  
  
事到如今，我本应告诉他，即便知道了他的真实姓名，也不会改变什么。但他看我的样子让我改变了主意——仿佛我正拿一把枪对准他似的。我拣了几样必要的东西，转身推开门走了出去。他跟上来，步子一点也不赶，可是也没有落后。他是和我一起走进电梯的，嘴上叼着香烟。电梯门打开的时候，他似乎已经恢复过来了——至少他把车钥匙递给我的时候手很稳。  
  
第一杯酒总是在灯明几净的地方喝的，空间拥挤，气氛喧闹，但到了最后一杯酒，人生往往只剩下残羹冷炙。一切都不合你的意：灯光太暗，酒的味道过于寡淡，服务生也不再挂着笑脸。对于这个钟点还推门进来的顾客，人人都不抱期望。于是样样事物让你难堪，人人脸上都带着疏远。从垫在酒杯下的小餐巾，到细竹签上的橄榄，全都缩小了尺寸——包括你自己。  
  
默里和我就是在这样一个地方坐下来喝酒的，喝的甚至不是什么好酒。我往我那杯酒里面兑水，还加了冰块，但他只是索然无味地往嘴里送。那天晚上那地方的气氛有些荒唐，因此我只是在竭尽全力保持清醒罢了。一开始，我担心谁来开车，但在经历了这样一个晚上过后，我决定去他妈的吧。哪怕我俩都站不起来，我总可以到第二天早上再叫辆车把他送回家的。  
  
“我当时在开车，”他恍了一下神，又拿手抹脸，使劲打起精神来，“我们在吵架，我忘了是怎么吵起来的了。她说了一句什么话，我说‘没错，我不想要这个孩子”——类似的事情我们已经吵过很多遍，但这回不一样。她哭起来。‘对我来说你还和过去一样，不管别人说什么’，诸如此类的，还是老一套。我不该说些什么的，但我当时说‘对我来说，一切就只剩下死了’。我马上沉默下去，但她还是听到了那个字眼。她的脸色——我以为她要晕倒了。我腾出一只手，想抓住她的，但她猛地甩开我，从我手中夺过方向盘。她的力气从未那么大过。”

他沉默了一下，又补充道：“——我俩都没看到对面的那辆车子。”  
  
他看了我一眼，好像等我插入一句什么话。或许他在等我说一句我为你感到难过，或许他早就清楚我什么也不会说。他停了停，像是对警查坦白罪证那样看着我的脸，他脸上的醉意松弛，但嘴唇绷得很紧。一边嘴角因为酒精而垮了下去，这让他看上去老了十岁。如果说那天晚上离开我公寓的那个人是一把枪，那么现在的他就像是被人放在手心摩挲过许多次的一枚子弹，看着简直教人难过。它还能派上用场，但已经没有了光泽，只是某件往事的一个象征而已。  
  
“你为什么不说话？”他问，“难道你不认为我是这个世界上最大的傻瓜？难道光为了这个，我不该被投到地狱里去，在那里面备受烈火的煎熬？”  
  
“你活了下来，这已经是对你最大的惩罚。”  
  
“孩子死了。安不愿意见我。我不知道未来会是什么样子，如果有那种未来的话。”  
  
“婚姻持续了三年，”我说，“但你们不会再有孩子。你离开那座城市，想要换个地方生活，但那些鬼魂仍然跟着你。于是你回来了。她已经嫁给了别人，而你还是孤身一人。你们的关系介乎于无话不谈的好友和彼此厌倦的仇敌之间。是厌倦，不是憎恨，而且是她单方面的。至于你，你会完全戒掉的——在那期间有许多痛苦，但你会抵达那儿的——你的声望越来越高，责任也越来越重，在生命的最后，你会成为一个无趣，尽职的男人，这就是你的未来。”  
  
他吃惊地看着我。我突然觉得很不舒服。我的喉咙里有种恶心的感觉，某种甜腻的东西在往外冒。我说声抱歉，把默里一个人丢下，进了卫生间。那里没有人胳膊上挎着热毛巾，替进出的绅士掸掉身上的灰尘，等待那些碰完香皂，保养良好的手递给他两个子儿——我们今晚来的地方还没有那样的档次，谢天谢地。凌晨两点的卫生间在只是一个脏兮兮的破洞，一点酒吧外面的亮光照着一面模糊不清的破镜。我往脸上拍了点水，冲淡口腔里的苦味，抬起头。  
  
镜子里是汤姆·布雷克的面孔。  
  
我朝外走，默里还坐在原来的位置上。我步子太快，以至于走到他跟前时眼看就要跌倒了。他伸出胳膊扶住了我，于是我只朝左边歪了一下。我听见自己剧烈换着气，像一匹跑了很长路程的马，在突然间疲乏到了极点。我掐住他的胳膊，这一手一定已经把他抓痛了，但他异常地安静。我没看他的眼睛——我已经不敢看他的眼睛了。我的眼底泛起一阵难忍的刺痛。

“我没能活下来，对吗？”我求助似的说，但我已经知道了答案——至少是一半的答案。  
  
默里·巴克曼回答了我。声音隐忍而平静。“你没能活下来。”  
  
“那么我现在算是什么？”  
  
他抿了一下唇，盯着我的脸。他没有哭，但他脸上那种听天由命的，已经接受现实的神色比哭还要凝重。在我还是个孩子的时候，我们把冰保存在地窖里。平整，沉重的冰块。任何放在上面的东西都不会很快地融化。如今威廉的神情就像放在冰上的东西，他强迫自己不要露出感情，但他的手告诉了我全部。那只手正抓住我，好像我身上大部分的血就要离我而去了。  
  
“那么我现在算是什么？回答我。”我抬高了声量。  
  
“旧焰余烬。”他回忆似的说，那声音里曾经有过恍惚，但现在恍惚已经全化为了苦涩。  
  
我一直以为是我带着那半颗心活了下来，活成了斯科菲尔德的样子，直到此刻我才意识到：这并非我的梦，这只是威廉·斯科菲尔德的梦而已。而在这个梦里，我是那另外的那半颗心。  
  
我看着另外的那个人，不敢相信我们会在这种情况下重逢。“我记得你，”我说，“你喝曼哈顿鸡尾酒要加很多苦汁，你从来不赌一个人的命。现在告诉我，你真正的名字是什么？”  
  
“威廉，但你可以叫我威尔，”默里·巴克曼回答，“现在让我们离开这里。”

**Author's Note:**

> 关于题目：agnosco veteris vestigia flammae（love's ashes）出自维吉尔的Aeneid。哈代在怀念亡妻的1912—13年组诗（又称为爱玛组诗）中曾以此作为副标题。


End file.
